


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit’s name is Ethan, Gen, Mean Girls References, One-Shots, Patton but he’s a mad boi, Rated teen for language, You Actually Feel Bad For The Bad Character, patton is deceit’s best friend, sorry i don’t make the rules, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: SHUT, I KNOW. THERES SO MUCH ALREADY. BUT SHHH.





	1. 1 - I’d Rather Be Me (Than Be With You), Part One

Patton shifted where he sat, restrained in his own mindscape by golden chains that slithered around his arms from his wrists to the floor like crazed snakes. He had stopped trying to reason with the scaled side standing a good couple feet in front of him for a while now.

Through the moral side’s mindscape window he could see the lies being told, the manipulation happening. It was horrible. The other sides thought that it was really Patton out there!

Deceit turned a bit, looking down at Patton almost comfortingly, his tone a slow, hissing hum as he spoke, choosing not to speak in lies at this point.

”I can see you’re bothered. Don’t worry. I just have to get Thomas to listen to reason, then you can have your body back. You understand, of course. You’re my best friend after all.”

Patton levelled his gaze with the other side, smiling unsurely. “Right! Of course...”

He looked back out through the mindscape window, seeing Thomas and the other sides. They had been practicing lying, but now they were back from the mindscape theatre and... arguing? Really?

Patton huffed, brows furrowing as he drew his knees up to his chest. They always argued. It wasn’t fun. He hated arguing. It made it hard for Patton to keep his emotions level. He may be the oldest side, but sometimes his control of his emotions was the same as that of when he first manifested!

Patton was pulled out of his thoughts by Deceit, who snapped his fingers and caused the golden snake-chains to release him. The moral side’s eyes widened, and he stood up, rubbing his arms as he stood next to Deceit.

Deceit rubbed his hands together. “Almost. I’ve almost convinced Thomas, see?”

Patton did see.

He really didn’t like what he saw, though. All of them looked so... distressed! Even Logan did, and the logical side barely showed those kinds of emotions! Roman was purely confused, Logan had a slightly frustrated expression... Thomas looked the most distressed out of the ones he could see. Then Deceit turned them towards Anxiety, who must have been talking.

Anxiety’s face was filled with angered panic, and immediately upon seeing the expression, Patton’s face reflected it for a moment, the emotion filling him as effect from his function.

”Kiddo-“ Patton reached out before remembering that he wasn’t in control right now, and looked at Deceit regretfully, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

”What? Are you really regretting this? After all of this time we’ve put into this plan?”

Patton shrank under the snake-eyed gaze of the other. “I just think that... this isn’t such a good idea anymore.”

Deceit’s stare hardened, his snake eye’s pupil dilating to a slit. A low hiss rose from his throat.

”It doesn’t matter. Just stay out of my way while I do this.”

Patton stayed there, standing his ground, a hand now in front of Deceit in an effort to stop him.

Deceit glared at the moral side. “I said stay out of my way.” He shoved Patton away, hands slamming into the other’s chest, but Patton grabbed Deceit’s wrists as this happened and pulled the lying side down.

The snake-faced side stumbled past Patton, hitting the ground with a thud while Patton was still standing. The moral side whipped around, feeling control return to him.

Then suddenly everything went dark and Patton was forcibly thrown from the mindscape.


	2. 2 - See You Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (BWAH-BWAH-BWAHHHH! ME, WRITING ONE HALF OF A ONESHOT AND THEN LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER WHILE I WRITE ANOTHER? ON T H I S WEBSITE? YOU BET, BUDDY!)
> 
> THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS ONESHOT:  
> -Deceit’s name is Ethan  
> -This is set way after Can Lying Be Good  
> -Deceit has many snake-like traits  
> -Deceit is trying to make peace with everyone and has only made peace with Patton so far

Ethan walked down the mindscape’s main hallway, bag bouncing at his side as he walked. It was early, about six-o-clock, and nobody was awake yet. So the snake-faced side was heading to his sort of private haven.

It wasn’t really private, per se, neither was it his; it was Roman’s kingdom, the only outdoor mindscape that Ethan knew of. But as long as nobody knew of these outings, Ethan could continue to pretend.

Stopping in front of the kingdom-scape’s door, Ethan checked his bag one more time and fixed it on his shoulder before pushing the door open and entering. Immediately, early-morning sun streamed through the door and cast its warmth onto Ethan. A smile crossed his face as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

The snake-like side had a favorite spot in the kingdom, just out of the town where the people lived. He’d had to move his spot when someone in town spotted him and called the guards. A rumbling hiss rose in Ethan’s throat at the memory of overhearing the townsfolk talk about him as if he were a beast.

Ethan approached a stream, glancing towards the small cave it started from. He knew who lived there; a kind half-dragon lady who made potions and such for all, unlike the town’s apothecary owners who only sold to townsfolk. Ethan smiled a bit, then turned and followed the bank downstream, soon coming in sight of a rocky marsh.

In the center of the marsh, the stream curled around and then flowed into a massive boulder. At least, at first glance the rock looked like only a boulder. But it was made of a special material - the dragon-lady had told him it was called ‘hell’s marble’ around here - that became a beautiful raven-black in the sun and warmed up wonderfully under the sun’s light. This was what Ethan came to a few times every week.

The snake-faced side hopped the stream and set his bag down against the rock, then proceeded to unclip his cape, fold it and put it into his bag, then strip his outer garments off, leaving only his boxers. Even before getting himself up onto the rock, he could feel the warmth coming from it. A pleased shiver ran through Ethan’s body as he pulled himself up onto the pleasantly warm marble boulder.

Whenever Ethan was on the boulder, time became less of a constant for him and was shoved to the back of his mind. All thoughts seemed to disappear except for the pleasant tingling of the warmth on his skin and scales especially, splotches of which spanned half his face, his arms from elbows-down, the left side of his torso, and the backs of his legs.

It was after such an indeterminate amount of time that Ethan’s attention snapped back to reality at the sound of splashing. More specifically, the sound of someone stepping heavily into the stream. A sharp hiss suddenly rose in Ethan’s throat and he bared his fangs towards the sound.

Though Ethan probably wasn’t intimidating at all, the sounds stopped, replaced by almost wet sounding footsteps, cautious and careful. Through the high-rooted trees, Ethan saw a flash of blue and gray, and was confused until-

“Oh, kiddo! I was wondering why I saw you up so early!”

Ethan cringed ever so slightly. Patton. Patton had seen him. Though he was glad it wasn’t Roman, glad it wasn’t anyone else at all really, since the others didn’t exactly like him, the snake-like side was still worried that Patton might tell them. Not out of spite, see, Ethan knew Patton wouldn’t do that, but the moral side loved telling the others about things he’d done that day.

”Hello...”

Patton approached the boulder, hopping the stream and glancing down at Ethan’s discarded bag and clothes before looking back up at him, smiling.

”Enjoying the sun, kiddo?”

Ethan contemplated his lying speech for a moment, but decided against it. “Yeah.”

Patton leaned against the raven black rock, studying Ethan’s face. After a moment he seemed to come to a conclusion and spoke.

”Is there something wrong?”

Ethan sighed quietly. “Just... don’t tell anyone you saw me here, okay?”

Patton blinked in confusion. “...Is there any particular reason why you don’t want me to?”

Ethan scratched at the scales on his left arm awkwardly and shrugged. “It would be sort of... awkward. If they were to... you know.”

He sighed, staring down at the boulder instead of at Patton.

”They hate me, and... if they knew? If they knew that I was hanging around here, I’d probably get dragged out and thrown right back where I came from. I don’t...”

Patton frowned a bit, then smiled. “They don’t hate you!”

Ethan huffed and rolled his eyes. “Right. And messenger falcons deliver babies.”

Patton laughed, then looked up at him again. “I’m serious! You should hear Roman talk about you! He’s a little snappish around you, sure, but he says a lot that he doesn’t mind you hanging around because you make everything interesting!”

Ethan shook his head slightly. That wasn’t true. It had to be a lie.

But his keen lie detecting senses told him otherwise.

Patton continued. “And, also, I think Logan is really curious as to why you have animal traits. I can see that you have more scales than just on your face, but...”

Ethan hissed at the moral side. “What’s the point of this?”

Patton smiled. “The point is, we don’t mind you around, kiddo!”

Ethan paused, thinking.

”And what about Virgil?”

Patton stopped and raised an eyebrow. “What about Virgil?”

Ethan shrugged. “I just wanna know how you think he’d react.”

Patton thought for a moment, slowly coming to a conclusion.

”I think... he’d be startled if you started being around us more. When he’s startled he gets defensive. Like snakes do. You just need to learn the signs.”

Ethan chuckled. “He’s like a rattlesnake.”

Patton’s face lit up. “Exactly! You need to give him time, and learn to know when he starts rattling so he doesn’t bite you!”

Patton then reached up to grab Ethan’s hand.

”I think we’ll all be good friends soon.”

Patton then let go and turned to leave.

Ethan, conflicted, called out to the moral side before he even knew what he wanted to say.

”Hey, Patton, wait!”

Patton turned, tilting his head.

”I... uh.” Was he really going to? Was it worth being laughed at or—

“My name is Ethan.”

Patton paused, then smiled. “That’s good to know.” He then turned away again, calling back to the snake-faced side and waving.

”Bye Ethan! See you tomorrow!”

Ethan smiled to himself as Patton left and he hopped off the boulder.

Collecting his things and pulling on his clothes again, he whispered to himself.

”See you tomorrow.”


End file.
